This relates generally to electronic devices and, more particularly, to electronic devices with displays.
Electronic devices often include displays. For example, an electronic device may have a liquid crystal display in which an array of liquid crystal display pixels is used to display images for a user. Liquid crystal displays often include light-emitting diode backlight units for providing backlight illumination. Display efficiency can be adversely affected by inefficiencies in producing backlight illumination and in transmitting backlight illumination through liquid crystal display structures. Liquid crystal display structures also exhibit limited contrast ratios. Organic light-emitting diode displays have been developed that exhibit high contrast ratios, but these devices may consume more power than desired due to the inefficiencies in their organic light-emitting diodes.
It would therefore be desirable to be able to provide electronic devices with improved displays.